No Light Without Darkness
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: Batman always told Robin that he was the Light to Batman's Darkness, and he couldn't live without his little light. What no one realized was that the Light needs the Darkness too. Warning: rated T for slightly disturbing imagery and gore. Character Death, but it's temporary.


A/N: So… Deathfic. Never written one of these. I hate them, they just tear my heart out. So, because I'm soft, there's a happy ending. I just… I once promised myself I would never write a Deathfic, so I'm not gonna. I just can't do that to these beautiful characters. Least of all Dickybird. I love torture, but hate death. It's too… Final. I'm messed up. But then, so are a lot of other people on this site.

He remembered the screaming. It was loud, bloodcurdling, agonizing. Robin wanted the screaming to stop. And then Robin registered that he was the one screaming.

Then there was the blood. It was a dull, coppery red. He hated it, but it was all over him. The stench infiltrated his nose and sickened Robin to the core. The worst part was that the blood didn't belong to Robin.

The awful sharp shining of the ninja's blade. The blade that had cut through Kevlar like paper. But not Robin's light red Kevlar.

It was stuck straight through a black bat symbol. The same symbol that covered his adoptive father's chest. Then the keening wailing made sense. Robin was kneeling next to the cold, cold body of his mentor. His _father_.

Through the corner of his eye, Robin noticed the ninja who had killed the Batman backing away, looking horrified. Of course he would be. The man was a Shadow, and Ra's al Ghul would murder him for killing the Detective.

But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered but Batman, and the cruel sword stuck in his chest.

No tears slid down Robin's face. Not like when his parents died. This was different. This was _Bruce_. Bruce was invincible. He was Batman! Yet even he was fallible.

And as rain fell, Robin realized something. Batman had told him many times that Robin was the light to his darkness, the hope to his vengeance. He had said that if Robin were to die, he wouldn't be able to live. For darkness could not exist without it's opposite.

What Bruce hadn't realized was that the opposite was also tragically true. The light couldn't exist without the counterpart that protected and surrounded it.

The light's darkness was gone, and Robin's world turned gray.

-What is wrong with me?-

An older man cloaked in sage green whirled out of the room to the disgusting sound of a man's head being chopped off. The man had killed the Detective. But not for long.

No, not for long.

-I have serious issues.-

When Batman's body went missing, no one had the heart to tell Robin. The boy hadn't uttered a word after Superman and Flash had found him kneeling beside the body of Batman, muttering, "No darkness. Everything is gray." In Romani.

-Can anyone predict what's gonna happen? Maybe, but I have a shocking ending!-

Bruce woke up screaming in pain from the burning sensation of green water. It took ten men, including Ubu, to restrain him and when Bruce's sanity returned, he was even more furious. "What. Did. You. Do?"

Ra's stared thoughtfully at Bruce. "I brought you back to life. I know you do not approve of my Lazarus pits, but something had to be done. The world needs Batman. I ask you once more, will you join me?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed. "Never."

Ra's nodded knowingly. "I thought you would say that. Ah, well. It doesn't matter. I will allow you to leave in peace. After all, it is my fault you died. The least I can do is return you to your family."

Fear and worry struck Batman. "How is Robin? Is he…?"

The Demon's Head turned around. "Physically, Robin is fine. Mentally… I suggest you go home quickly."

-I hate myself sometimes.-

Bruce hesitantly knocked on the door of Wayne Manor. The door was opened by a sad looking Alfred, who looked like he had a heart attack when he saw who was at the door. "Master Bruce! How-"

"Lazarus Pits. I hate it, but it's not like I had a choice. Where's Dick?"

The elderly butler bit his lip. "The young master is in your room sir. He hasn't moved in days. He hasn't eaten either. I was planning on putting Master Dick on an IV if he didn't eat soon."

Bruce nodded grimly. He rushed up the stairs, on a mission to save his son. Bruce slowly eased open the door to see his young son sitting on the bed listlessly. Dick was worryingly pale and thin, with dark bags under his eyes. When Dick looked up at Bruce, Bruce expected him to be happy, to hug him.

Instead, Dick seemed to droop even more and looked away. Bruce rushed to the bed and put an arm around Dick. "Chum, what's wrong? I'm alive, it's alright!"

Dick shuddered and turned away. When he finally spoke, his voice was raspy and nearly silent from misuse. "No. You're just another dream, another hallucination. You're not real."

Bruce's heart dropped like a stone. "Oh god, Dick. Look, I'm touching you. Hallucinations can't do that! Look at me, little bird, I'm here! Ra's brought me back to life! Please, Dickybird!"

Glassy eyes turned almost lifelessly towards Bruce. "No. I saw you die. I saw… I saw…"

"Master Dick, it truly is Master Bruce. You know I'm real, so Master Bruce is too." Alfred had appeared in the doorway. He was a lifesaver.

Bruce pulled Dick into his arms and cradled him gently. "Look, Dick. I'm here. I came back to life. I'm alive."

Dick seemed to finally, truly look at Bruce, then he cried. He turned his face into Bruce's jacket and sobbed his heart out. "I-it really IS you, isn't it?"

Bruce hugged him firmly, protectively, as only he could. "Yes. I'm home, little bird."

Dick's darkness had returned, the comforting, warm, dark that shielded him from his enemies. With it, the light sparked and Dick's blue eyes finally sparkled again, even though he was still pale and thin.

The gray went away, and color returned.

-Ok, now I remember why I did this. The fuzzies. I'm ok now.-

Weeks later, Robin's strength had fully returned and he was on a mission. The team burst through a door in the mysterious temple they were supposed to investigate (covertly, but since when has that mattered?) to find…

Ra's al Ghul.

The Team readied their weapons, but everyone paused as a young voice called, "Wait!"

It was Robin. The boy stepped forward and stared at the ancient assassin. "Ra's al Ghul. I'm going to take you down, just like always, but I wanted to say… Thank you." The room went utterly silent. "I know one of your men killed Batman in the first place, but I found out that you had him executed and it was never your intention to kill Batman. I also know you brought him back for selfish reasons, but he's alive. That's all that matters. Batman will never say this himself, he's too stubborn and he hates the Lazarus Pits too much, but… Thank you."

Ra's looked speechless for once in his life. "Robin, do you consider the Detective your father?" Robin nodded confidently. "Hmm. I see. Goodbye for now, Robin. I will be seeing you soon."

With that, Ra's disappeared, leaving only his failed evil plan behind.

-Robin really shouldn't have thanked him.-

Ra's stalked up to his throne, sitting down and scowling. Talia walked up, wary of her father's mood. "Father, what is wrong?"

If Ra's eyes had laser vision, the room would have been burning. "Talia, have you ever wondered if the Detective is the wrong choice? That there is another, better successor to be found? The Detective has never shown us gratitude for all we have done for him, yet Robin did. Robin could be the answer."

"I would still prefer the Detective, but perhaps… Perhaps Robin could be a good plan B. He is still young, and easily molded. His nature is more kind than the Detective's, yet that could be an advantage too. He is a brilliant fighter, only thirteen and nearly as good as his mentor. He may not be the Batman's blood son, but Batman is his father in every way that counts."

Talia looked angered and worried. "Father! You would replace my beloved with that-"

Ra's cold stare moved to Talia. "Do not finish that sentence. Do not forget your place, daughter. No, Robin is the backup plan, the fail safe. We will take the boy and use him to make his father turn to our side. If that somehow fails, the boy will serve as a more than adequate heir. This is not up for discussion."

The Demon's Head rose from his throne. "Sportsmaster! Hook! Black Spider! Cheshire! Bring me Robin, unharmed. Do not return until you have him, and any injuries he sustains will be given back tenfold. Go!"

A/N: And… TBC. I actually really liked this, y'know, after Bruce came back to life. Though I needed practice writing tragedy. I've never done it. How'd I do? Part 2 will be posted as a separate story, with more than one chapter since it'll have a completely different vibe. No character deaths! I'm working on an AU called Batman's Clone (kinda self explanatory), and will begin posting that once I have five chapters. (I currently am working on number 4) So sorry about being absent, I sail competitively during the summer, and last week was the opening week, which means seven days straight of hard sailing. I still have sailing, but it won't be nearly as hectic. I suck at sailing though. I'm never last unless I capsize, but… The best I've ever gotten is second and that was at a tiny regatta with only four people in my fleet. It's fun anyway, I'm a tough girl and SOMEONE has to keep those idiot boys in line, y'know? Also, Httyd Race to the Edge Season 3 is out and… Whoa. My favorite episode is Stryke Out so far. I mean, I swear I squealed every time I saw the chain around Hiccup's leg. I'm sick like that. And poor Hiccup just keeps getting thrown around. It's kinda funny, but he's so light that if he's hit, he just goes flying. It's hilarious. He's like, their greatest strength and weakness all at once, because he's got the strategy and best dragon, but he's so weak on his own and they can barely function without him.


End file.
